Dreaming of Home
by HopelessSeptember
Summary: When 18 year old Pierson moves to CA to live on her own, she reunites with a life long friend. None other then Taylor Lautner. Will this Christmas be just like old times? Or will a new love fill the air? Lifes full of suprises.
1. Moving On

Sometimes I ask myself why. Why did he leave me? Why did he stop calling? Why did he have to become famous? Life is full of whys. You just don't always understand these "whys". I know I don't.

There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about him. I think about his friendship, and what it meant to me. I think about his smile, that was my sunshine in the rain. I think about him, and how he understood me. I think about if he remembers it all…

"Yes mom, I'm here. No, no, I just pulled in the driveway. I haven't even got out of the car yet. Yes, I'll call you tomorrow. Okay. Okay. Love you too, bye." I pressed the end button on my white iPhone 4, which was one of my graduation presents. Ah, graduation. After a very successful senior year, I graduated at the top of my class. After hours and hours of filling out college applications, I got accepted to a school I never dreamed of going to. California State University. Right in Los Angeles. An interesting place for a girl from Grand Rapids, Michigan to move to a few months after she graduates.

So, here's my story. My grandparents were filthy rich. My grandpa started the New York Times years and years ago. They bought a house in Los Angeles, well, just because they could. My grandparents passed 4 years ago and left everything to my mom and her sister, which were their only kids. So here was this huge fancy house just sitting there and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Sure, it would be nice to stay closer to home, but I just like to think of it as an adventure. It's a scary thought, an almost-19-year-old girl living on her own in an unknown city, but I had faith in myself.

I'm sure you're wondering "What's so special about this girl? Who cares that she moved away? Is her story even worth knowing?" Well the answer to that question is just this. Taylor Daniel Lautner. We grew up together, he lived right next door to me until he moved away when he was 15. Sure he had movie gigs when he was younger, but I never thought he would ACTUALLY leave. Forever. Gone. The last time I saw him he was 16, and I was 15. He came to visit for Christmas, because we've spent every Christmas together. After that he just… stopped. Stopped calling. Stop writing. Stopped caring. The thought of me finding him in Los Angeles has crossed my mind a few times, but I'm not going to hold my breath. He wasn't here for me when I needed him, so why bother?

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to my 2011 jet black Eclipse. Let me tell you, sports cars are NOT ideal for moving 2,178 miles across America. I looked up at my white, modern home and sighed. So much room for only one girl. It was mid-day and I decided I should start unpacking what I had now, since the moving truck would be here tomorrow. Even though my new house was fully furnished, I had lots of things of my own I wanted to add in.

I got out of the car and looked into the backseat. About 7 suitcases were stuffed in the back and in the passenger seat. I leaned in the car to grab a suitcase when I heard a male voice.

"Want some help with those?" He said.

I couldn't see who it was, but I didn't really care. Help was needed.

"Yes! That would be amaz-" I stopped myself when I saw who it was. It was him. It was Taylor. He had this surprised look on his face, probably a face pretty close to the one I was making right now. I regained focus, and snapped back to reality as hard as it was.

"Actually, no. I got it." I said angrily, storming past him with a suitcase.

"Pierson. Pierson! Pier!" He yelled, walking towards me.

"DON'T call me that." I said, even more angry then before. "Only my friends can call me that."

"Pierson, come on. Why are you so angry with me?" He asked, not quite yelling, but definitely not calmly speaking.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know." My sarcasm kicked in. "Maybe because you straight up dropped me?"

"I didn't drop you!" He replied.

"No, noooo you didn't drop me! What am I talking about? Its totally okay for your 'best friend' to stop talking to you after they become famous." I said. I walked closer to him so I was right in his face. "Or maybe I just wasn't that important to you." I said in almost a whisper.

All of a sudden Taylor's big, warm hands were on my face. "Pierson Savannah May. Don't you ever speak like that again. You were the most important girl in my life. Well, second to my mom." He said.

"Exactly. WERE. 'You WERE the most important girl in my life'." I replied, still angry.

"You still are." He whispered.

"Then why didn't you call?" I was almost in tears now. "Or write or text? Why Taylor? Do you know how hard it was for me?"

"It was harder for me, I promise." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Then why did you do it." I muffled into his shoulder.

"I'll explain later, let's get your stuff unpacked." He said, still hugging me.

"I've missed your hugs." I whispered.

"I've missed you." He replied.


	2. The Talk

We brought my suitcases in the house in complete silence. I had so much to say to him. Things full of hate, and love, and confusion. I just didn't know how to say them. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I was too afraid to ask. Taylor set down the last suitcase on my king size bed, and looked at me.

"Why are you in California." He said it more like a statement, then a question.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, no… that's not what I meant." He explained.

"I'm attending California State in the spring." I said, bitterly.

"Whose house is this?" He asked.

I decided to lose the attitude, because I knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining done between the both of us, and it was better off if I wasn't being a total bitch.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. "Do you remember my grandparents on my mom's side?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't your grandpa start the New York Times?" He asked, interested in what I was going to say.

"You remember that?" I asked, with a little glimmer of hope expressed on my face.

"Pierson I remember a lot of things about you. I never forgot them." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Like what?" I asked, as I adjusted my body to look at him.

"I remember why we became friends. Because I made fun of you on the playground for having a boy name. 'Pierson'." He quoted. He chuckled after he said that, and I gave a slight smile.

"I only did it because I thought you were pretty… and when I finally told you that, we became best friends." I waited for him to continue. "I remember my 9th birthday. You made me a picture frame and it had lots of glitter on it. And inside was a picture of me and you when our families took that vacation at Disney world- We were with Mickey Mouse. I still have that, by the way. It's sitting on my night stand." He said.

"You still have that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah I still have that! I could never get rid of something my best friend made me." He said, while lightly punching me in the shoulder. "Now, back to my question. Whose house is this?"

"It was my grandparents. When they passed away, they left it for my mom. I didn't even know they had this house until my mom saw the will." I explained. "So now, I'm here. Living in this big house in this big city all alone."

"You're not alone. You have me." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled back, until I remembered I was mad at him. My smile quickly faded, and once mine did he noticed and did the same. I stood up and walked over to a suitcase on the floor and started unpacking, putting clothes into my dresser.

"Pierson, I thought that if I didn't talk to you, the pain would go away." He said, almost as if he was ashamed.

"And did it?" I asked, back to my bitter tone.

"At times. Sometimes I would think about you and feel uneasiness, but I tried to snap out of it." He said.

"Well I guess I just don't understand. You hurt me Taylor. Bad." I spat.

"I know. And I'm so sorry. That's the last thing I would ever want to do to you." He told me.

"The last thing. But it was still on the list." I half- whispered.

Taylor got up and walked over to me. He stopped me from what I was doing, grabbed both of my hands, and held them in his.

"It's going to take a while for you to forgive me, isn't it." He stated, instead of asked. I guess he still did really know me. I simply nodded yes in reply.

Taylor took a big sigh and stepped away, dropping my hands from his.

"I guess I deserve it." He said, looking out the window.

There was a short silence that was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Taylor?" I asked. "Why in the heck did you walk up to me outside? Did you know who I was or…?"

"No, I live next door Pierson. I saw you pull in the drive way, so I thought I would introduce myself. I had no idea it was you." He said.

"Do you wish it wasn't me?" I asked sadly.

"No. Not at all. I want us to be able to start over. Well, not start over, just pick up where we left off." He said.

"You mean where YOU left off." I said with a smile.

He smiled a big white grin at me, and announced "Oh I'm never going to hear the end of this am I!"

"Probably not." I said with a huge smile.

I walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug I'd ever given anyone in my life.


End file.
